WizardLord160's Rancor Weapon Ideas
Warper Official Description : " The Rancor company has used space-age technology to create a weapon that can transport zombies through a portal and teleport them a few meters away. " The Warper is a mid-game weapon that is quite rare. It has the ability to make zombies disappear for about 2 seconds and appear about 3 meters away. This is nice if you are being cornered as you can easily move them back and run. Otherwise, this weapon barley does any damage at all, 300 each warp. It only has 10 ammo each mag and has a slow reloading speed of 4 seconds. This does not work on bosses. Stingray Official Description : " The Stingray shoots a beam that confuses the enemy's senses. They sometimes wander the wrong way, attack their own teammates, or just stand there still. " The Stingray is a very useful late-game weapon. It can make zombies stop in their tracks, even make them walk the wrong direction, or rarely attack other zombies. The weapon still does some decent damage of 600 each beam. Bosses only seem to be slowed. Venom Shark Official Description : " After making the popular Poison Claw and Stripper, they decided to make a new chemical weapon, this time a Assault Rifle that is automatic. The Venom Shark excels at ripping apart even the strongest foes. " The Venom Shark is a Stripper with more capacity and is automatic. It is the Assault Rifle version. The unique thing about the Venom Shark is that it shoots two flechettes instead of one, similar to the Mixmaster, another weapon by Rancor. Sizzler Official Description : " After the failure of the Heartburn, Rancor decided to try again. This time they made a flamethrower that shoots in a straight line, allowing precise accuracy. " The Sizzler is a flamethrower that shoots in a straight line instead of bursting. It is very good for crowd control as it has a pierce of 10. Though it doesn't do much damage, it also works great on a line of Shielders as it can cut through the shield and hit all the Shielders at once. Frosting Official Description : " Becoming bored of your regular zombie? Frost it up with the Frosting. It also makes it chilly, so it's ready to eat! " The Frosting is a low damage weapon, but freezes zombies in their track. It is good for emergencies when you are being spammed with Bloaters. You can freeze them and destroy them while they stay put. Black Death Official Description : " Named after the disease that wiped out 1/3 of Europe, it can probably make the zombie race extinct! It uses Antimatter to eliminate zombies in 1 hit " As it says in the description, the Black Death can almost kill anything in one hit. It can take about 1 shot to kill a Apex Bloater and even Bosses in just 3 seconds. The Con is that is ammo has a ridiculous price of 10000 cash for 100 and it has a very, very slow reload time. It seems to kill Nightmare zombies with ease, it almost seems it ignores resistances. Eagle Eye Official Description : " Rancor has made a powerful sniper able to blow a person's head off even if it barely touches it. The scope is so powerful, you can see over 100 miles away! " The Eagle Eye is a sniper that doesn't deal much damage as your usual sniper, but it is automatic. It does mediocre damage while shooting at an incredible rate allows it to be even better than a normal sniper. One unique feature it that it does it's max damage the farther away you are from the enemy. Cluster Cake Official Description : " The Cluster Cake shoots out big shells that contain smaller bombs inside, allowing massive explosions. " The Cluster Cake is a rocket launcher that shoots out shells, that explode into 5 smaller ones. This allows you to have excellent crowd control. One of the only problem players have with it is the rate of fire. It only has 3 rps making it a slow weapon. Illuminate Official Description ; " Illuminate will light up the rooms and repaint them fresh red! " Illuminate is a full-auto pistol that does massive damage each shot. Though it is quite heavy, it makes it up with a large capacity. This pistol has very good rate of fire, large damage, and a large capacity that it may be even classified as a AR. The pistol is actually rare and you are lucky if you found it. Iron Maiden Official Description : " Named after the infamous torture device in medieval times, this horrifying weapon is still will strike fear into your enemy's hearts! " The Iron Maiden is a very unique shotgun. Even though it deals physical damage, it is based on DoT. It can also be augmented with Tenacious. It only has 1 pierce and the lowest damage in the game, but it has one of the fastest rate of fire, and deals one of the most DoT in the game. Steamroller Official Description : " A special type of flamethrower that projects a cloud of acidic steam. The steam is powerful enough to melt diamonds with no effort " The Steamroller is a flamethrower that actually deals chemical damage instead of thermal. It is a close-range weapon that only reaches up to 4 meters, but deals insane damage. It is very useful when you are cornered, or in a confined space. Black Lungs Official Description : " A high power thermal LMG, it fires small flaming bullets at an incredible rate! " Black Lungs is a thermal LMG, most people look at the damage and automatically sell it. The reason for it's low damage is that it has a unstoppable rps of almost 30. It is very good for taking out a mob of zombie while burning them to ashes. Voltage Official Description : " Accidental super weapon, it will turn anything to a heap of rubble. It used to be forbidden, but allowed for SAS soldiers. " Voltage is a energy Rocket Launcher. It shoots out a energy bolt that explodes and deals energy damage. It is the strongest energy weapon in the game, but the slowest movement of 75%. It deals an incredible damage of 300,000 with no augments. It has very slow rps and low capacity of 5. With Adaptive, it is destructive against any boss and helpful on NM. Maulstorm Official Description : " Boomrang based weapon that shoots discs that return to the weapon " The Maulstorm is similar to the Shredder. You can survive with 1 ammo with this weapon as it always arcs back. Though, if it hits a wall or object in the way you will lose it. Also, once it cuts 8 zombies, it will also be used up. It shoots in a U-shape and only effective if the zombie actually is in the U range, otherwise you can try again if it arcs back. The more closer your target it, the more damage it does, along with the more zombies it hits, it deals extra too. Category:Rancor Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Rancor Products